General Hospital (location)
| address = 6065 Central Avenue Port Charles, New York | locations = | people = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }} General Hospital is the primary hospital in Port Charles, New York. It is the employer for many Port Charles residents and is the hospital of choice for most residents for any health concern. Current staff :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the General Hospital section on the Port Charles page. Doctors *Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Chief of Staff and of Cardiology, cardiologist *Dr. Kevin Collins, psychiatrist *Dr. Kelly Lee, OB/GYN *Dr. Lucas Jones, trauma surgeon *Dr. Andre Maddox, psychiatrist *Dr. Matthew Mayes, Chief of Neurology, neurologist *Dr. Griffin Munro, neurosurgeon *Dr. Hamilton Finn, infectious disease specialist *Dr. Lak Rashi, Senior ER resident *Dr. Maruchi, neurosurgeon *Dr. Ravi Singh, oncologist Nurses *Epiphany Johnson, Head Nurse *Elizabeth Webber, surgical nurse *Felix DuBois, nurse Other personnel *Nikolas Cassadine, Board member *Tracy Quartermaine, Board member *Brad Cooper, lab manager, phlebotomist *Franco Baldwin, art therapist *Travis Harmon, physical therapist Special locations *''Tania Jones Memorial Daycare Center'' - In 1987, Bobbie Spencer and Felicia Scorpio-Jones are given permission to fund a daycare center on the fourth floor, in honor of hit and run victim Tania Jones who came up with the idea shortly before her death. *''Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS Center'' - After his wife's death in 1993, Scott Baldwin donates some of his inheritance money to assist in funding GH's Pediatric AIDS Center in her name. *''Steve Hardy Memorial Library'' - After Dr. Hardy's death in 1996, General Hospital dedicates a Memorial Library on the second floor in his honor. *''Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing'' - In 1996, Sonny Corinthos donates the money inherited to him from his late wife, to fund an entire AIDS wing in honor of his friend who died from the disease. *''Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Center'' - In 2009, Carly Jacks funds the Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma unit on the fourth floor, in honor of her son Michael who was put into a coma after being shot in the head. *''Jessie Brewer Wing'' - In 2014, Elizabeth Webber states that there is a wing named after late Nurse Jessie Brewer. History Сrises |-|1970s= *Feburary 1979, Dr. Steve Hardy was forced to place General Hospital under quarantine due to an outbreak of a rare and mysterious disease known as Lassa Fever. Audrey Hardy, Gail Baldwin, Rick Webber, Jeff Webber, Alan and Monica Quartermaine were among the hospital staff, employees and even visitors who were quarantined within the walls of the hospital for weeks. After weeks of exhaustive work, Dr. Hardy fell ill with the potentially-fatal disease. Flushed and weak, he continued to treat the sick patients before passing out. A cure was formulated using Dr. Hardy's notes and shortly afterwards everyone afflicted by the disease was restored to health. |-|1980s= *June 1983, Dr. Monica Quartermaine tries to persuade a distraught Vince Larrick to allow heart surgery for his critically ill wife, Gertrude, who has an untreated heart ailment. Monica performs the surgery and does her best but the Larrick’s waited too long as they did not listen to their doctors' advice in the past. Consequently Gertrude dies and her fanatic husband takes Monica, Nurse Bobbie Spencer and Brian Phillips hostage in the hospital cafeteria. In an attempt to grab the gun Brian is shot and Larrick agrees to have him released for surgery. Robert Scorpio later becomes a hostage when he tries to reason with Larrick but he too is shot after Luke Spencer botches a rescue attempt. Both Robert and Luke are eventually able to subdue Vince, when Luke rushes in on an operating gurney taking Larrick by surprise. *May 1987, A DVX hitman holds several hostages in the cafeteria threatening to unleash the deadly MOX-36 virus which would wipe out the entire town. Among the hostages were Duke Lavery, Felicia Jones, Sean Donely, Steve Hardy, Audrey Hardy, Alan Quartermaine, Amy Vining and Bobbie Spencer. Ultimately the hit man is taken down by Sean, Frisco Jones and the PCPD but not before Bobbie is stabbed with a syringe filled with the virus. An antidote was found, but Bobbie became temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. |-|1990s= *October 1990, The president of Santo Moro, Commargo, arrives at GH after being poisoned in an assassination attempt. It is revealed that the president’s entourage lead by General Stark planned a mutiny to kill Commargo so Stark can take over the country. Stark maps out Commargo's death and has carbon monoxide switched with oxygen canisters for his surgery. Before the surgery, Stark attempts to get Commargo’s swiss bank account number but he is too weak to tell him. As Commargo cannot die until he gets it, Stark blames Commargo's private nurse for the canister switch and takes the entire eighth floor hostage. Among them were Alan Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Tony Jones, Anna Devane, Amy Vining and Tom Hardy. When the commargo regained consciousness Alan and Monica try to warn him about Stark but they're discovered and Monica is shot in the leg as a result. The Commargo is forced to surrender however when General Stark and his men attempt to escape they are thwarted by the PCPD led by Robert Scorpio and Colton Shore. *August 1997, Greg Cooper, a former applicant as an intern who was turned down by the hospital board takes several interns including Karen Wexler, hostage on the sixth floor and severly injures Nurse Audrey Hardy. Audrey's life was later saved by emergency surgery from intern Joe Scanlon, who used a power drill to relieve the pressure in Audrey's head. |-|2000s= *February 2006, When Luke Spencer returned from the Markham Islands carrying a deadly mutant strain of encephalitis, the virus quickly spreads through out Port Charles forcing the hospital to be quarantined. Several fatalities occur which include Dr. Tony Jones, Courtney Matthews, and Danny McCall. After a month of quarantine, a cure was discovered and delivered to GH by Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos. *October 2007, Two rival street gangs bring their turf war into the hospital resulting in a deadly shootout in the Emergency Room. Dr. Leo Julian is injured and student nurse Jolene Crowell is left in a coma. *January 2008, A man named Joe Smith straps a bomb to himself and takes the Emergency Room hostage, threatening to detonate unless his wife is given medical attention for her pregnancy. The Smiths had been turned away hours earlier after being told the hospital did not accept their insurance. Among some of the hostages were Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, Jake Spencer, Epiphany Johnson, Edward and Monica Quartermaine. The bomb turned out to be fake. *October 2008, When a member of a white supremacy clan is found dead, after being thrown out of GH by Dr. Patrick Drake. The clan retaliates by planting two bombs in the hospital parking lot. One explosion leaves Dr. Saira Batra and several patients injured, while Dr. Drake manages to disable the second bomb with help from Jagger Cates. *In January 2009, A terrorist named Earl Bragg steals five spheres of biotoxin from a government owned truck, planning to release into the atmosphere, killing millions. In an attempt to smuggle the spheres to their next destination Bragg swallows them and ends up at General Hospital for emergency surgery. During surgery Dr. Matt Hunter, accidently cuts one of the spheres open, releasing the toxin into the hospital air vents. As a result GH is quarantined. Among the poisoned people were Dr. Hunter, Elizabeth Webber and Monica Quartermaine. Claudia Zacchara, Kate Howard and Tracy Quartermaine were also infected while attending a fundraiser in the board room. The incident caused the deaths of Dr. Andy Archer, and Nurse Leyla Mir. Just a few hours later, an oxygen leak occurred in the surgical suite, leading to an explosion which set the hospital on fire. While GH is being evacuated Trevor Lansing attempts to escape with the remaining poison however during a struggle with Jason Morgan, he dies, after falling off the roof. General Hospital is later remodeled, using money donated from the Quartermaine and Cassadine families and reopens after a four month vacancy. *September 2009, While a carnival visits in the GH parking lot as a charity for the Michael Corinthos III Foundation. A poisoned Edward Quartermaine suffers a massive heart attack, causing him to lose control of his car crashing it into the crowd, killing Andrea Floyd who ironically was responsable for poisoning Edward herself. Among the other injured were Dante Falconeri, Max Giambetti, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, and Jake Spencer. |-|2010s= *July 2010, Franco kidnaps newborn Aiden Cassadine, the child of Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer (although at the time, it was believed he was the son of Nikolas Cassadine) from the hospital nursery, causing the hospital to go into lockdown. Later that same day, Warren Bauer shoots down Ethan Lovett and Mac Scorpio on the sixth floor. He then attempts to kill Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Michael Corinthos before being shot and killed by Mac. *June 2011, GH once again goes into lockdown when Lisa Niles takes Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Steve Webber, Damien Spinelli and Maxie Jones hostage in the hospital conference room. Spinelli gets shot and Lisa ends up in a coma after she injects herself with a syringe filled with drain cleaner. *February 2012, a chemical lab explosion on the tenth floor seemingly kills Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, although she is later revealed to be alive and being held captive. It is later revealed that the explosion was orchestrated by Dr. Ewen Keenan on the orders of Jerry Jacks, who in turn was working for Cesar Faison. Gallery GHPilot.png|The Original 7th Floor Nurses Station (1963). 70'sGH.png|General Hospital as seen in the former Opening and Closing Credits. 2ndFloorNursesStation4.png|The Nurses Station (1981). Nursesstation.jpg|The Nurses Station (1982). GeneralHospital90s.jpg|General Hospital seen in the "Faces of the Heart" Opening Credits. GeneralHospitalEastWing.png|The East Wing of the hospital which was the basics of the spinoff Port Charles. (1997) GHNursesStation1997.jpg|GH recieved an updated interior and nurses station in 1997. SixthFloorNursesStation.png|The Nurses Station (2006) GeneralHospitalsNursesStation.png|The Nurses Station with minor updates. (2006) GH.png|General Hospital's Main Entrance GH PC Skyline.png|GH seen in the Port Charles Skyline GeneralHospitalEntrance.jpg|Main Entrance and Emergency Room GeneralHospitalNightShift.png|(GH NightShift). GHCGI.jpg|(GH NightShift). GHsunrise.png|(GH NightShift). GeneralHospital.png|(GH NightShift). GeneralHospitalFirstFloor.png|The hospital interior is completely remodeled following a fire in 2009. PatrickRobinNursesStation.jpg|The Nurses Station (2011) GeneralHospitalNursesStation10.png|The Nurses Station (2014) NursesHubElevators.png|The Hospital Elevators (2014) MainEntranceDoors.png|Main Entrance GeneralHospitalDirectory.png|Main Directory WestWingEntrance.png|Alternate Entrance GeneralHospital2012.png|General Hospital's Exterior in the Current Opening Credits. References *Port Charles (fictional city) on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s